Story of the Unknown Avatar
by Wyne
Summary: AU; Aang was defeated, the Fire Nation won the war and now Fire Lord Azula rules over all four nations. Ever since Aang's death Azula has had every Avatar killed, except for one who has managed to stay hidden. Will the new Avatar be able to restore balance to the world?


Fire Lord Azula sat on her throne, as Admiral Osamu approached the fire surrounded dais and bowed. "Well, Admiral Osamu, have you found the Avatar or not?" Azula asked impatiently.

"Fire Lord Azula I regret to inform you..." the man trailed off, as Azula held up her hand, effectively silencing him.

"Admiral Osamu, I give you one simple task, to find and kill the Avatar yet you can't even do that. You're a disgrace, and for your failure you will be sentenced to life in prison." Azula sneered, "Guards take him away!"

"Please forgive me, Fire Lord Azula, please I'll try agian!" Osamu began frantically begging for mercy.

Azula stood up and glared at him, instantly silencing the man, "You're lucky to be leaving my presence alive, quit being a snivelling coward and accept your fate. Guards, send my son in when you're done with this traitor."

The Admiral was dragged away by the guards. A few minutes later Prince Azra entered the room. He approached the dais and bowed. Azra was very tall, at his current height he was slightly taller than his grandfather, Fire Lord Ozai. He was slightly muscular with rich, golden-amber eyes. His black hair was tied back in a top-knot, and he was wearing the Crown Prince headpiece.

"Ah, there you are Azra." Azula greeted, "I have a task for you, and it is much too important to trust to another imbecile general or admiral. No, it is much too personal for that, it is more of a family matter. I need you to track down and capture the Avatar. I want them brought back alive, and we will make an example out of them to show that no one evades us and gets away with it. I'm trusting you with this mission Azra, do not fail me."

"I won't let you down Mother, I assure you I will capture the Avatar and deliver them to you, alive. But, may I bring Rei with me?" Azra suggested, "I know she's a weak, useless fire bender, but I think it's about time she sees what being a part of the Fire Nation truly means so she can learn what her responsibilities are."

Azula thought for a moment, "I suppose you may bring your sister along. It would do her some good to learn her place. Inform your sister and assemble whatever troops you require, you have your choice of any soldiers you desire and any equipment you need. I expect weekly reports on your status. That will be all."

"Of course Mother, I'll inform her right away and we will leave first thing tomorrow morning." Azra said, bowed and left the room.

* * *

After searching all over the palace for his sister, Azra finally found her in the Palace Garden, feeding the turtle ducklings. "Rei, come here." Azra commanded.

Rei rose with an inward sigh, and obediently approached her elder brother. "Yes?" Azra towered over his fourteen year old sister, who was the average height for her age. Her straight black hair went down to her waist, which she wore down. She had amber eyes with a pale skin tone.

"My dear sister, Mother has granted you the opportunity to accompany me on my mission to track down the Avatar." Azra said, studying her closely to gauge her reaction, "We leave for the Earth Kingdom tomorrow. Do you have any questions?"

"Is Tazao coming?" Rei asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Azra replied, "Though I don't see why you want him so much, he's almost as weak and incompetent as you are."

Rei glanced over at the pond, ignoring the insult to her friend, "Is that all, brother?"

"For now. Though I think it's time you get a new guard, I'll look into his replacement." Azra said.

"Don't!" Rei protested, her attention snapping back to her elder brother.

"Behave yourself and you can keep him, embarrass me and he will be replaced." Azra threatened, "Understood?"

Rei silently nodded.

"Let's go back to the palace." Azra ordered, and led the way back, Rei following behind him.


End file.
